When an image such as a picture or a page of text is to be printed, image data generally is translated by a computer system from one format into another format understandable by a printer and then relayed to a print buffer associated with the printer. The print buffer receives the translated image data and stores at least a portion of the image data for subsequent printing by the printer.
Many printers include multiple discrete print modules each having one or more rows of inkjet nozzles to eject ink onto a workpiece. In a given printer, the print modules are arranged in one or more rows separated along a direction of relative motion between the workpieces and the print modules. Different print modules can eject ink onto different locations of the workpiece and the combination of image portions in these different locations forms the image on the substrate. In color printing, multiple print modules can be used to print multiple colors. Control electronics can coordinate the printing of an image by the print modules.